¡No soy un pervertido!
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: Quizás todos eran unos pervertidos, pero no él. El mundo podría destruirse a su alrededor y el seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre… ¿cierto?- /-¡M-mi falda!- / Solo sabía que a partir de ese día su color favorito sería el rojo. One-shot


**Summary: Quizás todos eran unos pervertidos, pero no él. El mundo podría destruirse a su alrededor y el seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre… ¿cierto?- /-¡M-mi falda!- / Solo sabía que a partir de ese día su color favorito sería el rojo.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad :3**

* * *

¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

.

/One-shot/

.

_-Tranquila… todo estará bien...-_

_Podía percibir el temor, la angustia y los nervios en los claros ojos de ella. Bastó un pequeño roce de labios, un pequeño y simple contacto que le hizo sentir que hacía lo correcto… Si tenía que tirar todos esos años de amistad por la borda lo haría, porque ahora más que nunca sus esperanzas se renovaron._

_Le amaba_

_-Confío en ti… amor.- la escuchó susurrar al momento que sus delgados brazos lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo. Y por primera vez, se sintió el hombre más dichoso. Se sentía completo con ella a su lado._

_Era perfecta a sus ojos._

_Así, con ese particular y extraño color naranja de cabello, con esa cálida sonrisa que le ofrecía diariamente, con ese color de tez, con ese extraño comportamiento y con esa afición por el tenis, se le hacía la mujer más maravillosa que hubiese llegado a conocer algún día…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-

La voz del menor le hizo despegar la mirada de lo escritos en aquella hoja. Alzó la mirada al momento que fruncía el ceño. Cuándo fue que su hermano menor se había vuelto tan… cursi. Al percatarse de la mirada seria de Takeru no hizo más que soltar un hondo suspiro.

-¿De verdad está tan mal?-

-No es eso.- se apresuró en decir el mayor.

TK lo miró claramente confundido. ¿Qué significaba aquella expresión en el rostro de su hermano?

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Si no te conociese, diría que estás enamorado de mi novia TK-

-Sabes que no es así. Yo no veo a Sora como más que una hermana.-

-Lo sé.-

La actitud de Matt empezaba a inquietarle. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No había día en el que no se admirara de la extraña facilidad que tenía Sora para leer los pensamientos de su hermano, él muchas veces había intentando descifrar qué era en lo que pensaba, pero todos sus intentos siempre fueron en vano, Matt era un enigma a diferencia de Kari… su mejor amiga, que al mismo tiempo le robaba constantes suspiros. Porque sí, él, Takeru Takaishi, amaba a Hikari Yagami.

-TK, tienes 17 años-

-¿A qué viene eso? –el menor frunció el ceño- Si vas a darme un discurso sobre que soy muy joven para escribir libros, déjame decirte que-

-Me gustan tus historias, pero no dejó de pensar que le falta el ingrediente secreto.-

-¿Y ese cuál es?-

-¡La perversión!- TK percibió un brillo en los ojos azules de su hermano, claramente este estaba emocionado- Tus historias son demasiado dulzonas y se supone que a esta edad tus hormonas deberían estar alborotadas, ¡siquiera un poco!-

-¡Perdón por no ser como ustedes, pervertidos!-

-¡Vamos TK! ¡¿Es qué acaso nunca te han dado ganas de alzarle la falda a Kari o no sé… nunca has soñado con ella de una forma nada sana?!-

-¡Nunca! Yo no soy esa clase de personas hermano.-

El Takaishi enrojeció, no podía, NO DEBÍA imaginarse a Kari en aquellas condiciones… aunque no iba a negar que Kari era lo suficientemente hermosa para atraer pensamientos nada sanos en su persona… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido Matt con sus estúpidos comentarios!

-Necesito tomar aire.-

Matt sonrió satisfecho al ver que su hermano menor salió de la habitación con ambas mejillas sonrojadas. Si el era un pervertido… TK también podía serlo.

_No sirve de nada que huyas TK… tarde o temprano terminarás siendo un pervertido como todos nosotros…_

.

/ / /

.

No podía sentirse más feliz. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y sus ojos azules veían con adoración a la joven al lado suyo.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero…-

Quizás fue por un accidente, cosas del destino, pero de alguna extraña manera habían terminado en medio del parque con él sujetando una rosa en su mano ofreciéndosela a ella y diciendo todas aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decir. Hubiese esperado un silencio, quizás una negativa pero nunca un "Yo también" por parte de ella.

Y allí estaban, caminando con los dedos entrelazados y mirándose como un par de tórtolos.

-Ahora solo me queda ganarme la aceptación de Tai ¡Aunque no dudo que eso será algo muy muy difícil! No por nada lo llaman el terremoto Taichi-

-¡No seas exagerado TK!-Kari empezó a reír abiertamente sin soltar la mano de su pareja- Vas a ver que tarde o temprano se va a terminar acostumbrando.-

Quizás ese pudo haber sido el día perfecto.

Lástima que el día perfecto no existe…

-¡M-mi falda!-

Kari apresuró en bajar sus manos para evitar que la falda verde se alce. Aquella ráfaga de viento los había tomado desprevenidos. Llevándose consigo el gorro de TK y alzando completamente la falda de la joven de castaños cabellos.

-R-rojo…-

¡Fue algo inevitable! ¡El nunca se hubiese atrevido a mirar debajo de _su _falda, pero, maldición! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que no viese semejante invitación?! Su cara le ardía, le ardía demasiado, todo por el reciente descubrimiento que había hecho.

-¿T-Takeru?-

TK separó sus labios, absorto, al ver el color rojo que acababa de tomar el rostro de su chica.

-Tu rostro está tan rojo como… -

-¿C-cómo qué?-

-Como tu ropa interior…-

Kari entreabrió los labios al momento que, con ambas manos, cubría su rostro. Se encontraba demasiado apenada para tomar el valor de ver ese par de ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.

Aceptaba que quizás eso no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho. Siempre había considerado que la vida le sonreía, pero tal parece que esta vez, el destino le hizo una mala jugada. Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue el grito descolocado de Tai.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Takaishi?! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Cómo te atreves a ver la ropa interior de MI hermanita!-

En ese momento lo más sensato que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo, y así lo hizo. Tras depositar un beso fugaz en la frente de Kari, empezó a huir por su vida. No sabía si saldría con dos o tres moretones, quizás con un poco de suerte y Tai le tendría compasión, porque después de todo eran amigos… Takeru tragó en seco, Tai lo seguía considerando su amigo… ¿cierto?

-¡Deja de huir Takaishi!-

-¡Ni que estuviera loco _**nii-san**_!- rió al imaginarse la cara de Tai, seguramente esta estaba desencajada y tan roja porque hervía de ira.

Ya nada le importaba, Tai lo molería a golpes sí o sí y el siempre había pensado que hasta en los últimos minutos habría que disfrutar la vida… aunque tu futuro no sea nada apetecible.

No sabía si Tai le llegase a perdonar.

No sabía cuántos minutos más seguiría huyendo del terremoto Yagami.

Ni siquiera sabía si su novia ya sería conciente de que su querido hermano mayor quería matarlo.

Solo sabía que a partir de ese día, su color favorito sería el _rojo… _

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, sus mejillas rápidamente tomaron un color carmesí y en su mente dejó de existir Taichi Yagami, solo estaban él, Kari y las bragas de Kari…

_Quizás sí que me estoy volviendo un pervertido… _fue lo último que llegó a susurrar antes de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se le tirase encima.

**Fin**

* * *

**Este fue el fic perver, ¡el siguiente será el fic dulzón!**

**¡Hola! Sí, sí, sé que no me conocen, pero créanme, hace tres años sí me conocía a muchos en esta zona de fics Takari (Por lo que veo, la única que reconozco antes que dejara de leer fics Takari y que sigue escribiendo fics Takari es Paola Mendoza, jooo cómo olvidarme de ella, si recuerdo que yo me leía su fic "Pasión por la moda" cada vez que actualizaba, aunque dejé de leerlo, ¡soy una completa llorona!) … bueno, en vista de que mi pareja preferida no daba señales de avance (¡Estúpido, estúpido Naruto! T-T) necesitaba una pareja que llenase ese vacío T-T Fue entonces que me acordé de mi pareja preferida de hace dos años :3 Y nuevamente me he enviciado con esta pareja. ¡Takari !**

**Sé que este one-shot no es la gran cosa, pero creo que no es un mal comienzo. Este sería mi segundo one-shot Takari. Y pensar que cuando dejé de leer fics Takari tenía 12 o 13… y ahora vuelvo a retomarlo con mis 16 añotes.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Por favor dejen reviews! :3 Nada me haría más feliz**

**Gaby **


End file.
